1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for assisting a motion of an agent, by acting a force generated by an operation of an actuator to a body of the agent.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in devices using a battery, various measures in response to the situation where a state of charge of the battery has decreased are being adopted. For example, in a power assist bicycle, there is proposed a technique of informing an assist travel available distance calculated on the basis of the state of charge of the battery (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-304502). Further, in an electric vehicle, there is proposed a technique of limiting an allowable discharge amount of the battery on the basis of the state of charge of the battery, in order to avoid the battery from running out during a journey (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-271613).
However, in an assist device operating so as to assist a motion of or to relieve a body burden of an agent such as a human being, there is an especially high necessity for adjusting the operation state so as not to make the agent feel strange when the state of charge of the battery becomes insufficient.